


The Beasts Within

by ChocolateKnives



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKnives/pseuds/ChocolateKnives
Summary: In a world without mist, where the gods have faded, but the powers within thrive, there are demons within people that are just waiting to be unleashed. After all, in a world without monsters, the real monsters are themselves.Greek Mythology in a different way, Percy Jackson Au





	The Beasts Within

When Percy was born, he glowed when he was pulled out of the womb. The doctors believed it to be a trick of the light, but no one was sure if it was true or not. After all, every person in the room saw it. But they had to dismiss the idea, for of course this was impossible. It wasn't real. It never happened. And if the oceans hadn't calmed when he was born, the storms on the sea would have raged and flooded until the world was no more, for the lord of the sea had faded, but now he was reborn. Minutes later, Sally held the baby in her hands, smiling widely. 

"Percy," She cooed. "Your name is Percy. Do you like it? I know you don't understand me, but hello! I'm your mom." Percy babbled in response. "Your eyes... They remind me of your father. He was a great man." Sally smiled sadly. "But... the gods have faded now. And... I believe that this is the start of the new world, right now. I love you, Percy. I love you so much. Oh, look at me, I'm rambling." Sally yawned. "Good night, Percy."

~~~~~

When Percy was 11 months old, he was already walking. He was rebellious, always saying no and running away from his mother when she asked something of him. One night, when he was eating his food, his mother offered him some milk to drink.

"No!" Percy had cried for no reason in particular. "Never never never never never!" He took his hand and swept it in the air. The cup of milk exploded, but his hand had never made contact with the cup. His mother gasped, backing away slowly. It must have just been the mist, his mother rationed. It had to be, right? Gods, she hoped so. So she simply grabbed the broken plastic and wiped the milk away and sighed, walking away to the kitchen, then hurrying to find Percy.

~~~~~

The rest of his life was relatively normal, except for those weird field trip accidents. It wasn't until 6th grade that he showed any other sign of being different at all. His friend, Grover, was being assaulted by a peanut butter sandwich by Nancy Bobofit. Percy was a troubled kid, and he had been through 6 schools in 6 years. He couldn't help but get angry as the peanut butter smeared on his friend's face. The oceans roared, and the fountain started to boil. Percy confronted her.

"What do you think you're doing." He grit his teeth, his voice quiet and dangerous.

"Nothing," Nancy hummed. "What are _you_ doing? Aren't you gonna help your friend? He has peanut butter in his _hair_. Horrible for the skin, I hear."

Percy growled. The fountain behind him crashed in waves. "Shut up."

She stuck her tongue out, grinning. "Make me~!" The water rose up, hovering over Percy, but he didn't seem to notice.

Nancy looked up, gulping in fear. Percy _growled._ "I thought. I told you. To shut. Up." Grover gasped, finally noticing what was going on. Kids were whispering, backing away from the scene, some shrieking in terror, the teachers horrified, trying to think of how to get the students out of there without putting themselves in too much danger themselves.

"Okay, I'm shutting up now!" She exclaimed quickly. "I'm sorry, so sorry for throwing the sandwich at his head! Okay?! OKAY!?!" She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I'm tired of your bullying, in fact I'm tired of you in general. I never want to see your face again, you hear me? Leave us alone, got it?" Before she had the time to answer, he turned his back to her, and the water threw Nancy to the wall, and she fell limp to the ground. He walked back to the fountain and sat by Grover again. He glanced behind him. "Where did all the water go?" He asked, honestly confused. Grover gulped.

"I, I, I don't know Percy." He shivered. "I, um, uh, I, I, I have to go." Grover ran away, and all of the students and teachers looked away in fright. Percy hadn't a clue as to what was going on, but he knew that he had just been abandoned. He was just sad, scared, and lonely. He didn't know what to do, he was only 12! So he cried on the fountain, knowing that the only person left to comfort him was far, far away from him.

 


End file.
